


Daddy Please Come Home

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: There are only three things that Olivia Queen wants for Christmas; her family home for Christmas, snow, and a puppy instead of the baby brother her mother is carrying. Laurel is just hoping the Ollie and William make it home on time and she’s not sure a puppy right now is the best thing, but she does have a good friend who can help with the snow.





	

Laurel wasn't supposed to be listening to her daughter as she asked Santa for what she wanted for Christmas but how could she resist hearing what her baby girl would ask for? She had a list of toys a mile long and Laurel knew that Oliver had picked up a few they would have a talk about later on buying her, but there was a few things she hadn't told her she wanted. Laurel only knew this because Livie had said she was asking Santa for something special. 

Her heart broke as she listened carefully. “I want Daddy and William to come home.” Oliver should have been home already, but when Lyla had told him William was on an Argus mission he had volunteered himself to help thinking it would get him home sooner. Now she had no idea if they would even be home for Christmas Day, nonetheless before that. The next one at least made her, “And snow.” Well despite the warmed than normal temperatures she might be able to do something about. “Oh and if you want to change in my baby brother for a puppy that would be cool too.” Laurels hand went down to her stomach and she bit back the laughter at her daughters request. That one she would have to be disappointed on. They didn’t need a puppy, a newborn and a toddler.

*****************************************************************************************

“Ollie tell me you’re going to be home soon? Olivia asked for you and Will for Christmas. You and snow and a puppy.” She heard him laugh before it stopped and a sigh was heard instead. 

“I’m going to try pretty bird, this just isn’t going how I thought it would. Turns out to be a bigger operation than we expected. I’ll get home when I can. Not sure what I can do about the snow.”

Laurel smiled into the phone. “I think I have a way to get her that.” Than goodness for metahumans and good friends. “I need to put Liv to bed, so say good night to her.” Laurel walked into her daughters bedroom and handed the phone to her. “Hey baby girl. You’ve got five minutes to say goodnight to daddy and than you’re going to bed.” She knew it would take more than five minutes as her daughter begged for a story but she would use that time to get her daughter’s Christmas present ready.

*****************************************************************************************

Laurel walked out of the bedroom and grabbed the phone she used for superhero stuff. Dialing a number she didn’t use nearly enough anymore she placed the phone to her ear praying her friend would pick up. A sigh of relief left her when she heard the voice on the other end. “Caitlin, thank god. I need a favor?”

This was not how she had meant to start out the conversation. “What’s wrong?” The woman sounded worried on the other end and she took a breath and let it out slowly. 

“No, I’m sorry. Ollie’t not here and with the pregnancy and Olivia I’m a little stressed. I don’t have much time, she’s on the phone with Ollie now. But he doesn’t know if he’s going to make it back in time for Christmas and she asked for snow. Which you know we might not get this year. Is there any way you can help me?” She bit her lip, knowing she was asking a lot.

The silence on the other end seemed to stretch on forever. “I’ll help. It’ll have to be Christmas Eve though. I have plans Christmas day, but anything for Olivia.” At least she could make one wish come true.

“Thank you, Caitlin. Christmas Eve will be perfect. I’ll owe you big for this. See you than.” They said their goodbyes and she went to get the phone back from her daughter with a lighter step.

*****************************************************************************************

It was Christmas Eve and the only assurance she had that her husband was still even alive was from Lyla who had stated they should be home soon but they were finishing up and couldn’t be in contact or else risk blowing their covers. Laurel understood that, she had done enough undercover missions when she had come back from the dead to know about having to go dark, but it didn’t help her feel better.

There was a knock on the door that put a smile on her face. At least one thing was about to go right. Laurel opened the door with a smile and hugged Caitlin. “I’m so glad you’re here. It’s been a rough few days and it’s nice to see a friendly face.” Not that she hadn’t had visitors but her father wasn’t helping matters and the others just reminded her that he was gone.

“I’m glad to be here and I have presents from everyone in Central City. Barry was going to drop them off but since I was going to be here I offered to bring them.” She wrapped her arm around the other woman’s and led her into the living room. 

“Than I might just impose on you to bring ours back with you. We were going to go visit my mom but with Ollie not back yet I don’t know when that will happen.” She saw the frown cross Caitlin’s lips but the other woman didn’t say anything.

She heard the running footsteps before the voice. “Aunt Cait.” Olivia wrapped her arms around her aunt and hugged her tight. Laurel smiled as Cait lit up and returned the hug. 

“Hi Liv. I thought I’d see how you and your mom were doing and drop off some presents.” Cait looked at her and winked and Laurel covered her mouth to hide her laughter. The three of them have lunch together, talking about everything and nothing, but leaving any talk of Ollie out of the discussion. Olivia gets unsettled when it comes to the baby, jealous that mommy couldn’t play like she used to cause of the baby.

“Time for a nap little one.” She winked at Caitlin who smiled and walked near the window. Laurel took her daughter upstairs and settled her down for her nap. A couple of hours to get everything ready. When she came back downstairs Laurel could already see the tiny flakes starting to fall. Caitlin’s powers always impressed her, but this was beyond amazing. Fluffy white snow perfect for playing in fell outside her window and the neighbors houses. 

“I can’t thank you enough for this Caitlin.” She helped the woman to a chair and grabbed her something to drink.

“Just send lots of pictures. I’ve got to go. Give Olivia a kiss for me and I hope your boys come home soon.”

*****************************************************************************************

Laurel hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but the pregnancy alone was exhausting, the added stress made it worse. It was a shrill scream that caused her to jerk awake and realize it had been a couple of hours since she laid down. Liv was pretty good about playing when she woke up from her nap if Laurel was asleep. Opening her eyes she scrambled out of bed to see her daughter running down the stairs and to the door. Laurel caught up just in time to catch her. “Down, Daddy’s home.” Her eyes opened in shock and she must have loosened her grip just enough for her daughter to escape. 

The next thing she saw was her step son coming though the door followed by his father holding Liv. “Oh thank god.” She hugged William and accepted the kiss on the cheek. “It’s good to see you too Laurel. Sorry about dragging the old man away.”

Laurel kissed him on the cheek again. “You’re both home safe and that is all that matters. Now how about you go get your sister and yourself dressed for snow. I won’t take no for an answer.” At least him feeling guilty had one advantage.

William takes Liv chattering in his ear to get ready and she throws herself as best as she can into Oliver’s arms. “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to make it.” 

He kisses her and his hand goes to her stomach. “Miss out on this? Not a chance. How did you get the snow?” She smiles and pushes him toward the bedroom. 

“Caitlin, now lets get dressed. You owe her big and me too for making me worry like this.” She takes a few steps after him when something runs into her leg. A barking furball stares up at her. “Ollie why is there a puppy?”

He grins like he has gotten the best gift ever and bends down to pet the puppy. “Livvie wanted one.”

Of course he would say that. “We really need to talk about getting Olivia whatever she wants, because she’s getting spoiled. And I don’t need you thinking you can do the same thing with Tommy. But we’ll talk later. Tonight and tomorrow is for family.”


End file.
